botw_modding_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Files/Content/Model
Files/Content/Model contains textures. For models, you will want to look at Update/Model/Model. How to mod The files in this directory end with the extension .Tex1.sbfres or .Tex2.sbfres. Tex2 files contain mipmaps, which you do not need to worry about for texture mods. Use the tutorial here for texture modding (credit to KillzXGaming). Files in this directory Animal_Bass.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Bass_L.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Bear.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Bear_GrabbedModel.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Bee.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Beetle.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Beetle_Gold.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Boar.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Bull.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Butterfly.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Carp.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Cassowary.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Cow.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Crab.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Crab_Silver.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Crow.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Crow_GlideModel.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Deer.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Dog.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Donkey.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Dragonfly.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Duck.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Egret.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Fairy.Tex1.sbfres Animal_FemaleDeer.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Firefly.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Fox.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Frog.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Goat.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Goat_Cattle.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Grasshopper.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Gull.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Hawk.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Horse_Nushi.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Kokko.Tex1.sbfres Animal_LittleBird.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Lizard.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Moose.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Pigeon.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Pigeon_GlideModel.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Rabbit_Gold.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Rhino.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Salmon.Tex1.sbfres Animal_SeaBream.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Sheep.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Shell_A.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Shell_B.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Skl_Horse.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Squirrel.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Sunazarashi.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Sunazarashi_Chief.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Trout.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Trout_Glow.Tex1.sbfres Animal_WLink.Tex1.sbfres Animal_Wolf.Tex1.sbfres Armor_001.Tex1.sbfres Armor_005.Tex1.sbfres Armor_006.Tex1.sbfres Armor_008.Tex1.sbfres Armor_009.Tex1.sbfres Armor_012.Tex1.sbfres Armor_014.Tex1.sbfres Armor_017.Tex1.sbfres Armor_020.Tex1.sbfres Armor_021.Tex1.sbfres Armor_022.Tex1.sbfres Armor_024.Tex1.sbfres Armor_025.Tex1.sbfres Armor_026.Tex1.sbfres Armor_027.Tex1.sbfres Armor_028.Tex1.sbfres Armor_029.Tex1.sbfres Armor_030.Tex1.sbfres Armor_043.Tex1.sbfres Armor_044.Tex1.sbfres Armor_045.Tex1.sbfres Armor_046.Tex1.sbfres Armor_048.Tex1.sbfres Armor_049.Tex1.sbfres Armor_053.Tex1.sbfres Armor_055.Tex1.sbfres Armor_056.Tex1.sbfres Armor_115.Tex1.sbfres Armor_116.Tex1.sbfres Armor_141.Tex1.sbfres Armor_160.Tex1.sbfres Armor_200.Tex1.sbfres Armor_205.Tex1.sbfres Armor_210.Tex1.sbfres Armor_215.Tex1.sbfres Armor_220.Tex1.sbfres Armor_225.Tex1.sbfres Armor_230.Tex1.sbfres Armor_Default.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon000.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon001.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon002.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon003.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon004.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon005.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon006.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon007.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon008.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon009.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon010.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon011.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon012.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon013.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon014.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon015.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon016.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon017.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon018.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon019.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon020.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon021.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon022.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon023.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon024.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon025.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon026.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon027.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon028.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon029.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon030.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon031.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon032.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon033.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon034.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon035.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon036.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon037.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon038.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon039.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon040.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon041.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon042.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon043.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon044.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon045.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon046.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon047.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon048.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon049.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon050.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon051.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon052.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon053.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon054.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon055.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon056.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon057.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon058.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon059.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon060.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon061.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon062.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon063.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon064.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon065.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon066.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon067.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon068.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon069.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon070.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon071.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon072.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon073.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon074.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon075.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon076.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon077.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon078.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon079.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon080.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon081.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon082.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon083.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon084.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon085.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon086.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon087.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon088.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon089.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon090.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon091.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon092.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon093.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon094.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon095.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon096.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon097.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon098.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon099.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon100.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon101.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon102.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon103.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon104.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon105.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon106.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon107.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon108.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon109.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon110.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon111.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon112.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon113.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon114.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon115.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon116.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon117.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon118.Tex1.sbfres DgnMrgPrt_Dungeon119.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_AncientBallSwitch_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_AncientBallSwitch_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_AncientBallSwitch_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_AncientBall_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_AncientBall_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_AncientBall_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_AncientReactor_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_AncientReactor_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BalanceLift_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Balloon_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Barrel_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Battery_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Beamos_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BeltConveyor_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BlockCrack_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardIron_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardIron_E.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardNet_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardSeesaw_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardSeesaw_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardSeesaw_E.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardStone_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardWood_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardWood_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardWood_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardWood_D.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoardWood_E.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BowlIron_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxIronSecretSlider_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxIronSecret_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxIron_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxNet_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxShutter_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxStone_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxStone_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxStone_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxStone_D.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_BoxWood_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_CandleKnockDown_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_CandleStand_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Candle_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Cannon_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_CapShutter_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DoorIron_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DoorStone_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DRCStoneStand_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Drone_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonEntrance_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonEntrance_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonEntrance_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonEntrance_DecalMoss_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonEntrance_DecalSand_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonEntrance_DecalSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonLava50x50_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonWater50x50_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_DungeonWaterFlow_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricBallGenerator_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricBallGenerator_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricBoxGenerator_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricGenerator_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricGenerator_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricPillar_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricRollerStand_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricSphereStand_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricSphereStand_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricWire_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ElectricWire_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_EnemyLift_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_EntranceElevator_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_FallDownPillar_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Fan_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Faucet_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_FenceDynamic_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_FenceDynamic_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_FloorSpike_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Gate_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_GearHandle_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Gondola_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Gondola_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_GyroTiltTerminalBody_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_GyroTiltTerminal_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Hammer_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_HangedLamp_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_HingeBoard_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_HintBoard_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Hrl_GoalSystem_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Hrl_GoalSystem_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricBeamos_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricDrum_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricDrum_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricDrum_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricField_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricField_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricField_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricField_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricLift_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricLift_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricSit_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricSit_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricSit_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectricSit_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectric_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectric_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuElectric_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFireField_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFireField_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFireField_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFireField_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFireSit_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFireSit_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFireSit_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFireSit_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFire_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFire_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuFire_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuMap_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterFall_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterField_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterField_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterField_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterField_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterGear_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterPlane_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterPulleyLift_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterPulleyLift_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterPulleyLift_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterPulleyLift_B.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterSit_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterSit_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterSit_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterSit_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterWheel_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWaterWheel_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWater_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWater_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWater_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindField_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindField_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindField_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindField_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindPillar_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindPropeller_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindSit_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindSit_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindSit_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWindSit_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWind_A.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWind_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IbutsuWind_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_IronBallStopper_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IronBall_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IronDoor_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IronDoor_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IronRail_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ItemDownloadTerminalBody_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ItemDownloadTerminalBody_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_IvyBurn_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_KeySmall_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_MagneGearAcceptor_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_MagneGear_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_MetalBarrel_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_PillarCrack_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Pillar_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_PutterClub_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_RailLift_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_RemainsClearTerminalBody_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_RemainsDownloadTerminalBody_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_RemainsLithogragh_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_RemainsTerminalBody_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_RevolvingBox_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_RoofShutter_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_RopeWire_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ShutterArrow_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ShutterBoxIron_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ShutterFence_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ShutterFence_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_ShutterKey_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderBlockIron_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderBlockIron_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderBlockIron_D.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderBlockIron_E.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderBlock_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderBlock_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderBoxIron_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderSpike_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SliderStair_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SlideTruck_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SpikeBall_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SpurGear_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SpurGear_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_StoneBall_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_StoneBarrel_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_StoneLog_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchCapstan_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchCapstan_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchElectricity_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchElectricity_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchElectric_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchElectric_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchHit_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchShutter_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchStake_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchStake_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchStepOnce_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchStepOnce_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchStepOnce_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchStep_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchStep_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchTarget_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchWaterWheel_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_SwitchWind_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_TowerRoof_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WallCrack_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WallCrack_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WallCrack_C.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WallCrack_Wind_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WallMarkE_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WallSpike_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WallSpike_B.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_Warpin_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WarpPoint_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WaterMrg005_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WaterMrg029_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WaterMrg045_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WaterMrg049_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WaterMrg084_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WaterPump_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WaterShutter_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WaterShutter_A.Tex2.sbfres DgnObj_WindGenerator_A.Tex1.sbfres DgnObj_WindShutter_A.Tex1.sbfres Dm_IbutsuWater_A.Tex1.sbfres Dm_Ibutu_Fire_A.sbfres Dm_Ibutu_Fire_A.Tex1.sbfres Dm_Ibutu_Fire_A.Tex2.sbfres Enemy_Assassin_Boss.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Assassin_Boss_Ball.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Assassin_Boss_BigBall.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Assassin_Leader.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Assassin_Soldier.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Bokoblin.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Bokoblin_Bone.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Chuchu.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Chuchu_Junior.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Chuchu_Senior.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Dragon.sbfres Enemy_Dragon.Tex1.1.sbfres Enemy_Dragon.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Dragon.Tex2.sbfres Enemy_Dragon_Far.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Ganon.sbfres Enemy_Ganon.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Ganon.Tex2.sbfres Enemy_GanonBeast.sbfres Enemy_GanonBeast.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_GanonGhost.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Giant.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Giant_Bone.sbfres Enemy_Giant_Bone.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Golem_Fire.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Golem_Fire_Mini.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Golem_Ice.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Golem_Ice_Mini.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Guardian_A.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Guardian_A_Old.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Guardian_A_Old.Tex2.sbfres Enemy_Guardian_A_Perfect.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Guardian_A_Perfect.Tex2.sbfres Enemy_Guardian_B.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Guardian_C.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Guardian_Mini.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Keese.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Lizalfos.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Lizalfos_Bone.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Lynel.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Moriblin.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Moriblin_Bone.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock_Item_FlowerFluff.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock_Item_Grass.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock_Item_PampasGrass.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock_Item_Plant_Fern.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock_Item_Plant_Foxtailgrass.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock_Item_Plant_HopBush.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock_Item_TreeBroadleafLow.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Octarock_Item_TreeBroadleaf_SS.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Sandworm.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_SiteBoss_Bow.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_SiteBoss_Bow_ChildDevice.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_SiteBoss_Lsword.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_SiteBoss_Spear.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_SiteBoss_Sword.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_SiteBoss_Sword_Pile.Tex1.sbfres Enemy_Wizzrobe.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareCannon_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareCave_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareCave_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_AkkareCave_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareCliff_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareCliff_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareFortTop_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareFortTop_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_AkkareFortTop_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareFort_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkareFort_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_AkkareFort_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AkkarePlant_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientLake_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientLake_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_AncientLake_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientPillar_A-00.sbfres FldObj_AncientPillar_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientPillar_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_AncientReactorCoverAkkare_A_01.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientReactorCoverAkkare_A_01_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientReactorCoverHateno_A_01.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientReactorCoverHateno_A_01_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientStoneTower_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AncientStoneTower_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ArtifactZora_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AssassinDoor_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_AssassinPicture_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BirdNest_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BoardIronDeathMt_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BokoFortress_A-03.sbfres FldObj_BokoFortress_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BokoFortress_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_BokoFortress_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BoneGiant_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BoneGiant_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BoneWhale_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BoneWhale_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BowlingPin_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BowlingPin_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BowMark_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BowMark_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeAkkare_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeAkkare_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeGerudoEntrance_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeGerudoEntrance_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeHutagoHatagoFront_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeHutagoHatagoFront_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_BridgeHutagoHatagoFront_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeHyruleStone_A.sbfres FldObj_BridgeHyruleStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeHyruleStone_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_BridgeHyruleStone_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeLog_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeLog_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeNorthWest_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeNorthWest_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeRockWhite_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeSheikerOutskirts_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeSheikerOutskirts_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_BridgeSheikerOutskirts_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeSouthFalls_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeSouthFalls_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeStoneRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeStoneRuin_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_BridgeStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWoodAndStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWoodAndStone_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWoodForest_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWoodForest_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWoodGashamahi_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWoodGashamahi_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWoodLattice_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWoodLattice_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWood_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeWood_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeZoraStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeZoraStone_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_BridgeZoraStone_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeZoraStone_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeZoraStone_B.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_BridgeZoraStone_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BridgeZora_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BuildingZoraWallStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_BuildingZoraWallStone_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Cart_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CaveEntrance_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Chain_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffAkkareEnd_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffAkkareEnd_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffAkkareEnd_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffAkkareEnd_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffAkkare_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffAkkare_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffAkkare_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffAkkare_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_B.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_C.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_C_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_D.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_D_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_E.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_E_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_F.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffDeathMt_F_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffGray_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffGray_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffOrangeEnd_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffOrangeEnd_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffOrangeSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffOrangeSnow_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffOrange_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffOrange_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffSaw_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffSaw_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffTropicsThunder_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffTropicsThunder_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_CliffTropics_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffTropics_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhiteBroken_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhiteLumpRock_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhite_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhite_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhite_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhite_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhite_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhite_C.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffWhite_C_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffYellow_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffYellow_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffZora_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CliffZora_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CmnRuinFurniture_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Coral_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_CrevasseSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DamagePlant_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DamageRockMaze_A.sbfres FldObj_DamageRockMaze_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DamageRock_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMountainDgn_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtArtifactTrain_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtArtifact_A-00.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtArtifact_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtArtifact_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtArtifact_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtBigBridge.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtBigBridge.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtCave_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtCave_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtGutsWall_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtGutsWall_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtLavaFall_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtLavaFall_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DeathMtRuinGuardian_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DebrisHylia_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DebrisHylia_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_DesertRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DesertRuin_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_DominoStoneGerdo_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_EnemyBaseBanana_A.sbfres FldObj_EnemyBaseBanana_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_EnemyBaseBanana_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_EnemyBaseRiverside_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_EnemyBaseRiverside_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_EnemyBaseRock_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_EnemyBaseRock_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_EnemyLookout_C.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_EnemyTrace_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FallingRock_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FarthestIsland_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FarthestIsland_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FenceWoodDamage_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstBrokenPillar_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstEdge_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstEdge_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_FirstEdge_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstGateSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstGateSnow_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_FirstGateSnow_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstShrineBedWater_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstShrineShutter_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstShrineShutter_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstShrine_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FirstShrine_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_FissureValley_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FissureValley_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FlagChallengeGoal_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FlagLarge_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FourJewelBall_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FourJewelStand_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_FourJewelStand_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_Gaman_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Gaman_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_GateGerudoDesert_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GateGerudoDesert_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GatewayDestroyed_A.sbfres FldObj_GatewayDestroyed_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GatewayDestroyed_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_GatewayDestroyed_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoBase.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoBase_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoCave_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoCave_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoCave_C.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoDesertRock.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoDesertRock_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoGarbage_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighlandEnd_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighlandEnd_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighlandRock_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighlandRock_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighlandRock_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighlandRock_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighland_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighland_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighland_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighland_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighland_C.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoHighland_C_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoSecrerBaseRoot_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoStonepit_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GerudoStonepit_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GoronCannon_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_GoronCannon_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_HangedLamp_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Hebura.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HighwayHylia_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HighwayHylia_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_HighwayHylia_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HorseRaceFence_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HugeMaze_A-11.sbfres FldObj_HugeMaze_A-12.sbfres FldObj_HugeMaze_A-13.sbfres FldObj_HugeMaze_A-14.sbfres FldObj_HugeMaze_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HugeMaze_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_HugeMaze_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HyliaBridgeFoot_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HyliaBridge_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HyliaBridge_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_HyliaBridge_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HyliaStoneRuin_A-06.sbfres FldObj_HyliaStoneRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HyliaStoneRuin_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_HyliaStoneRuin_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HyliaWoodRuinburn_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HyliaWoodRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_HyliaWoodRuin_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_HyruleFountain_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_IceWall_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_KassHouse_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_KingsTomb_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_KnightDoll_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_KorokPinwheel_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_KorokStartingBlock_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_KorokStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_KorokTarget_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_KorokWell_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_LavaPlane_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_LavaPlane_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_LookOutForlorn_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_LookOutForlorn_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MagneticField_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MapTowerDemo_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MapTowerDemo_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_MapTowerLong_A.sbfres FldObj_MapTowerLong_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MapTowerLong_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_MapTowerLong_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MapTower_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MapTower_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_MapTower_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MapTower_ForRemain.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Mound_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Mound_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Mound_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MountainLakeHylia_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MountainLakeHylia_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MountainLanayru_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MountainLanayru_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_MountainLanayru_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MountainSheiker_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MountainSheiker_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MountainSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_MountainSnow_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Mountain_A-03.sbfres FldObj_Mountain_A-04.sbfres FldObj_Mountain_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Mountain_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_OblivionValley_A-07.sbfres FldObj_OblivionValley_A-08.sbfres FldObj_OblivionValley_A.Tex1.1.sbfres FldObj_OblivionValley_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_OblivionValley_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_OblivionValley_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PierSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PileLogs_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_A.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_B.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_C.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_C.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_C.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_PlayerChapel_C_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Puddle_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PushRockIron_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_PushRock_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RaftPile_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RanchRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RanchRuin_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_RanchRuin_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RiverPile_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RoadWadachiSoil_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockAkkare_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockBeach_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockBeach_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockDislocation_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockDislocation_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockGashamahi.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockGashamahi_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockLayerMossTreeBroadleaf_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockOrangeStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockOrange_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockOrange_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockPollution_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockYellowOcher_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockZora_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RockZora_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinGuardianSand_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinGuardianSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinGuardian_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStatueBoar_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStatueDragon_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStatueDragon_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStatueKnight_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStatueKnight_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_RuinStatueKnight_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStatueOwl_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStonePavementDarkness_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStonePavementDarkness_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_RuinStonePavement_A-00.sbfres FldObj_RuinStonePavement_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_RuinStonePavement_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_RuinStonePavement_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Sandbag_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldIronParts_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldIron_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldIron_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldWoodBreak_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldWoodBridge_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldWoodParts_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldWood_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldWood_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldWood_B-02.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldWood_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_ScaffoldWood_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SearchStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SecretBase_A-00.sbfres FldObj_SecretBase_A-03.sbfres FldObj_SecretBase_A-04.sbfres FldObj_SecretBase_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SecretBase_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_SheepFence_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SignboardStone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SignboardWood_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockBone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockBone_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockBroken_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockBroken_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockBroken_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockMoss_Moss_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockMoss_Moss_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockSand_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockSand_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRockSnow_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRock_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SkullRock_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SnowBallGate_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SnowBallGate_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SnowHyliaWoodRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SnowHyliaWoodRuin_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_SnowScaffoldWood_B-01.sbfres FldObj_SnowScaffoldWood_B.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SnowScaffoldWood_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SoilRockSheiker_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SpiderMountain_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SpiderMountain_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_SpiderMountain_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_StableHostelWoodDeck_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_StageGerdo_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_StageGerdo_A.Tex2.sbfres FldObj_StageWoodHebura_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_StageWoodHebura_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_StageWood_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_StoneLodgeBroken_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SunazarashiRace_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_SunazarashiRace_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_TorchStandBone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_TorchStandRiverside_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_TorchStand_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_TravelerTrace_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_TravelerTrace_Tent_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_TreeRootTropical_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_TreeRootTropical_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_TwoWheels_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WagonBrokenShelter_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WagonBroken_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Wagon_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallAkkare_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallAkkare_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallBottom_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallBottom_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallFilone_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallFilone_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallFirst_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallFirst_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallHyrulePrairie_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallHyrulePrairie_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallLanayru_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFallLanayru_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFall_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterFall_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WaterPlane_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WeaponStand_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Windmill_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_Windmill_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WorldEnd_A.Tex1.sbfres FldObj_WorldEnd_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres Grudge_SlimeMold.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_L.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_01.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_01_Reduction.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_02.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_03.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_04.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_05.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_09.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_GrabbedModel.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_GrabbedModel_L.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_L.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_L_Reduction.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Mane_Reduction.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Reins_00.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Reins_01.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Reins_02.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Reins_03.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Reins_04.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Reins_05.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Reins_06.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Reins_L.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_00.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_01.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_02.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_03.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_04.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_05.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_06.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_BackPack.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Link_Saddle_L.Tex1.sbfres Horse_Nushi_Mane_GrabbedModel.Tex1.sbfres Item_Armor_115.Tex1.sbfres Item_Armor_Head_024.Tex1.sbfres Item_Armor_Head_025.Tex1.sbfres Item_Armor_Head_026.Tex1.sbfres Item_Armor_Head_027.Tex1.sbfres Item_Armor_Head_028.Tex1.sbfres Item_Armor_Head_029.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowAncient.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowAncient_A.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowBomb_A.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowElectric.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowElectric_A.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowFire.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowFire_A.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowIce.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowIce_A.Tex1.sbfres Item_ArrowNormal_A.Tex1.sbfres Item_Boiled_01.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_01.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_02.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_03.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_04.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_05.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_06.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_07.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_08.Tex1.sbfres Item_ChilledFish_09.Tex1.sbfres Item_Chilled_01.Tex1.sbfres Item_Chilled_02.Tex1.sbfres Item_Chilled_03.Tex1.sbfres Item_Chilled_04.Tex1.sbfres Item_Chilled_05.Tex1.sbfres Item_Chilled_06.Tex1.sbfres Item_Conductor.Tex1.sbfres Item_ConductorDemo.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_00.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_01.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_02.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_03.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_04.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_05.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_06.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_07.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_08.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_12.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_13.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_14.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_15.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_16.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_17.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_18.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_19.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_20.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_21.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_24.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_25.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_26.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_27.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_28.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_29.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_30.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_31.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_32.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_33.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_34.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_38.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_39.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_40.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_41.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_42.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_43.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_44.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_45.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_46.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_47.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_48.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_49.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_50.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_51.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_52.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_53.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_54.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_55.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_56.Tex1.sbfres Item_Enemy_57.Tex1.sbfres Item_HeartUtuwa.Tex1.sbfres Item_Material_01.Tex1.sbfres Item_Material_02.Tex1.sbfres Item_Material_03.Tex1.sbfres Item_Material_04.Tex1.sbfres Item_Material_05.Tex1.sbfres Item_Material_06.Tex1.sbfres Item_Material_07.Tex1.sbfres Item_Material_08.Tex1.sbfres Item_Meat_01.Tex1.sbfres Item_Meat_02.Tex1.sbfres Item_Meat_06.Tex1.sbfres Item_Meat_07.Tex1.sbfres Item_Meat_11.Tex1.sbfres Item_Meat_12.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_A.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_B.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_C.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_D.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_E.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_F.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_G.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_H.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_I.Tex1.sbfres Item_Ore_J.Tex1.sbfres Item_Parastole2.Tex1.sbfres Item_Parastole2_Vagrant.Tex1.sbfres Item_RemoteBomb.Tex1.sbfres Item_RemoteBombCube.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_01.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_02.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_03.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_04.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_07.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_09.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_11.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_13.Tex1.sbfres Item_RoastFish_15.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_01.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_02.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_03.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_04.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_05.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_06.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_07.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_08.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_09.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_10.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_11.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_12.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_13.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_15.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_16.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_18.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_19.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_24.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_27.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_28.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_31.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_32.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_33.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_36.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_37.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_38.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_39.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_40.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_41.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_45.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_46.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_48.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_49.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_50.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_51.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_52.Tex1.sbfres Item_Roast_53.Tex1.sbfres Item_Rupee.Tex1.sbfres Item_StaminaUtuwa.Tex1.sbfres Link.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_001.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_002.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_003.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_004.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_005.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_006.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_007.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_008.Tex1.sbfres Mannequin_009.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_B-3_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_B-3_1.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_B-3_2.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_B-4_0.sbfres MergedGrudge_B-4_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_B-4_1.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_B-4_2.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_D-6_0.sbfres MergedGrudge_D-6_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_D-8_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-1_1.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-BB.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-BB_Far.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-BC.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-BC_Far.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CA.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CA.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CA_Far.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CB.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CB.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CB_Far.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CC.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CC.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-CC_Far.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DA.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DA.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DA_Far.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DB.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DB.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DB_Far.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DC.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DC.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_0-DC_Far.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_1.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_10.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_11.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_12.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_13.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_14.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_15.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_16.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_17.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_18.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_19.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_2.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_20.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_3.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_4.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_5.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_6.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_7.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_8.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_E-4_9.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_F-4_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_F-5_0.sbfres MergedGrudge_F-5_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_I-3_0.sbfres MergedGrudge_I-3_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_I-3_1.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_0_2.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_1_3.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_2.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_3_1.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_4.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_5.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_6.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_7.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_8.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsElectric_9_4.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_10_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_1_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_2_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_3_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_4_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_5_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_6_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_7_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_8_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsFire_9_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_0_1.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_0_2.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_1_4.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_2.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_3.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_4.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_5_1.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_6.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWater_7.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_0_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_1_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_2_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_3_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_4.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_5_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_6_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_7_0.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_8.Tex1.sbfres MergedGrudge_RemainsWind_9_0.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Fairy_Horse.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Fairy_Protection_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Fairy_Protection_001.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Fairy_Protection_002.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Fairy_Protection_003.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Champion.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_FruitMelon_A.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_FruitMelon_A_Trash.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_General.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Hero.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Hero_Low.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Jolien.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_LiquorBottle.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Promoter.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Promoter_Staff.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Queen.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Shopkeeper_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Shopkeeper_001.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Gerudo_Wedding.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_Chisel_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_Darnia.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_Hammer_C_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_Hero.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_HeroDescendants.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_HeroDescendants_Ball.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_Hero_Low.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_Pickaxe_C_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Goron_Pincers_C_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Broom.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Brush.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Carpenter_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Carpenter_001.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Carpenter_001_Wedding.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Diary.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Drag.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Dustcloth.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Dyer.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Johnny.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Laundry.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Memo.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Mug.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Mug_Sake.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Pen.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Picturebook.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_TestTube.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Hylia_Twig.Tex1.sbfres Npc_King_Ghost.Tex1.sbfres Npc_King_Vagrant.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_Elder.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_Minister.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_Minister_Maracas.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_001.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_002.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_003.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_004.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_005.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_006.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_007.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Korogu_M_008.Tex1.sbfres Npc_MamonoShop.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Rito_Hearts.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Rito_Hero.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Rito_Hero_Low.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Rito_Mayer.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Rito_Moto.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Rito_Musician.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Rito_Saki.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Rito_Teba.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Scientist_M_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Scientist_W_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Artist.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Artist_Brush_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Artist_Brush_001.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Artist_Easel.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Escort_000.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Escort_001.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Heir.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Impa.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Shiekah_Maharishi.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Zelda_Miko.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Zora_Hero.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Zora_Hero_Low.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Zora_King.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Zora_Priest.Tex1.sbfres Npc_Zora_Prince.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Acorn_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BarrelBomb_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BarrelOld_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Barrel_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BeeHome_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoardIron_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoardIron_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoardIron_C.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoarMeat.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoarMeat_Frame.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BottleLetter_Levee_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Bottle_Letter.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxIce_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxIronBreakable_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxIron_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxIron_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxWood_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxWood_Desert_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxWood_Jungle_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxWood_Seaside_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxWood_Snowmountain_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxWood_Volcano_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_BoxWood_Zora_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_CookSet_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_CookSet_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_CursedStatue_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Cushion.Tex1.sbfres Obj_DRCStoneStand_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_DRCStoneStand_First.Tex1.sbfres Obj_EyeBolt_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FireWood.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FireWoodBundle.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FloorSetAncientTiles_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerAlpine_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerAlpine_A_Snow.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerAlpine_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerAlpine_B_Snow.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerAmazonLily_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerAmazonLily_L.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerBalloon_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerBellflower_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerButterbur_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerChemical_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerCornFlower_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerCover_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerFluff_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerFluff_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerForgetMeNot_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerImpatiens_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerImpatiens_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerIris_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerLupinus_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerMarguerite_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerMarguerite_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerNarcissus_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerOrchid_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerPrincess_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerPrincess_B_Demo.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerRugosaRose_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerSpringStar_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerVioletCliff_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerWhite_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FlowerWhite_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FruitBanana_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FruitChiliPepper_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FruitCoconut_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FruitDorian_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FruitMelon_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FruitPitaya_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FruitPumpkin_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_FruitRaspberry_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Fruit_Apple_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_GerdoElevator_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_GerdoElevator_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres Obj_GolfBall_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_GrilledMeatRock.Tex1.sbfres Obj_IcemakerBlock_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_IcicleMountain_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_KorokIronRock_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MapModel_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Maracas.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomAttack_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomCool_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomDefense_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomElectricity_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomGuts_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomHeart_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomHot_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomIuminous_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomMax_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomReverse_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomStamina_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MashroomUltimate_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_MeatRock.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Mineral_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Moon_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Nut_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_PlantCamelliaLeaf_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_PlantCarrot_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_PlantCarrot_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_PlantMelonAGrass_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_PlantPalmMini_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_PlantPumpkinGrass_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_PlantVolcano_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Agave_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Agave_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Agave_C.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Agave_D.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Aloe_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Artichoke_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_BushWeed_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_ChiliPepper_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_CypressLow_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_CypressLow_B_Snow.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_DeathMt_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Fern_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Fern_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Fern_C.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_FlowerSucculent_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_FlowerSucculent_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Foxtailgrass_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Get_Radish_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Heliconia_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Heliconia_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Herb_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_HopBush_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_HopBush_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_HopBush_C.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_HopBush_C_Snow.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_HopBush_D.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_IvyBurn_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Juniperus_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Juniperus_Snow.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Knotweed_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_KorokColor_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Korok_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_LightGrass_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Lotus_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_OatsGrass_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_OatsGrass_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_OriginalGrass_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Osmunda_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_PampasGrass_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Radish_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Shrub_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_SkunkCabbage_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_SkunkCabbage_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Tropical_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Tropical_C.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_WaterGrass.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_WaterGrassReed_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_WaterSeaweed_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Weed_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Weed_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Plant_Weed_C.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Pot_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RaftWood_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RecipePoster_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RemainsWaterChaseBullet_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RingParachute_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockBroken_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockCover_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockDeathMt_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockDeathMt_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockDeathMt_Crab.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockDeathMt_Crab_Far.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockGray_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockLayerMoss_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockLayerMoss_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockLayerMoss_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockLayerMoss_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockYellow_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockYellow_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres Obj_RockZoraCoral_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Rock_Weapon.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Rock_Weapon_Big.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Rope_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Rope_Octarock.Tex1.sbfres Obj_ShieldFenceWood_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_SnowBall_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_Sun_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TBox_Dungeon_Iron.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TBox_Dungeon_Stone.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TBox_Dungeon_Wood.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TBox_Field_Enemy.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TBox_Field_Iron.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TBox_Field_Stone.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TBox_Field_Wood.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TouchTerminal_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TravelersGuardianDeityPlane_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TravelersGuardianDeity_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeApple_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBananaMini_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBanana_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBaobab_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBroadleafLow_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBroadleafLow_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBroadleafLow_Branch_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBroadleafLow_Branch_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBroadleafLow_Snow_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBroadleaf_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBroadleaf_B.sbfres Obj_TreeBroadleaf_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBurned_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeBurned_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeCactus_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeCherry_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeConiferous.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeConiferousDead_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeConiferousLow_A_Snow.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeConiferousSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeConiferous_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeConiferous_C.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeDeadLeaf_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeDead_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeDead_A_Snow.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeDorian_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeDragonblood_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeGashamahi_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeGashamahi_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeGhost_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeGiant_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeMaple_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreePalmCoconut_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreePalmJungle_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreePalmMini_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreePalmMini_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreePalm_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreePine_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeSnowberry_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeStump_Broadleaf_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeStump_Coniferous_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeStump_Moss_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeTropicalLow_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeTropical_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeTrunk_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeUmeTree_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeWhiteBirch_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeWillow_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeZoraLow_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_TreeZoraLow_B.Tex1.sbfres Obj_YabusameTarget_A.Tex1.sbfres Obj_YabusameTarget_B.Tex1.sbfres Player_Animation.sbfres SklHorse_Mane_GrabbedModel.Tex1.sbfres SystemModel.Tex1.sbfres Terrain.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_AncientCivilLavo_A-03.sbfres TwnObj_AncientCivilLavo_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_AncientCivilLavo_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_AncientCivilLavo_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_AncientCivilLavo_B-04.sbfres TwnObj_AncientCivilLavo_B.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_AncientCivilLavo_B.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_AncientCivilLavo_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_AncientOven_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_AncientReactorFurnace_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_AncientReactor_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_AncientReactor_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_ArtifactObservationPost_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_ArtifactObservationPost_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_ArtifactObservationPost_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_BraveHorsePark_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_BraveHorsePark_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_BraveHorsePark_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_BrownStoneRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_BrownStoneRuin_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GerudoBaggage_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GerudoFurniture_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GerudoFurniture_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_City_GerudoPot_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GerudoThunderHelmet_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_Gerudo_A-00.sbfres TwnObj_City_Gerudo_A-02.sbfres TwnObj_City_Gerudo_A-30.sbfres TwnObj_City_Gerudo_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_Gerudo_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_City_Gerudo_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GoronArtifact_B.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GoronFurniture_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GoronFurniture_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_City_GoronPot_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GoronStatue_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_GoronStatue_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_Goron_A-00.sbfres TwnObj_City_Goron_A-01.sbfres TwnObj_City_Goron_A-02.sbfres TwnObj_City_Goron_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_City_Goron_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_City_Goron_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_CommissionPlace_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_CommissionPlace_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_CommissionPlace_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_DesertIceRoom_A.sbfres TwnObj_DesertIceRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_DesertIceRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpringClose_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_B.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_C.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_C_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_D.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_D_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_E.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FairySpring_E_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FenceWood_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FirstHighlandRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_FirstHighlandRuin_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_GanonCocoon_A.sbfres TwnObj_GanonCocoon_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_GanonGrudgeSolid_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_GoddesStatue_A_01.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_GoddesStatue_A_01.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_GoronStorage_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HatenoGateKeeperHouse_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HeburaLodge_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HeburaLodge_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Hermitage_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Hermitage_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Hermitage_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HunterHouse_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HunterHouse_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleAncientPole_A.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleAncientPole_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleAncientPole_B.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleAncientPole_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleGround_A.Tex1.1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleGround_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleGround_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleGround_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleGround_Past_A.Tex1.1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_BossRoom_A.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_BossRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_BossRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Corridor_A-06.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Corridor_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Corridor_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_DiningRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_DiningRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_FetchingWaterRoom_A.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_FetchingWaterRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_FetchingWaterRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Library_A-01.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Library_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Library_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Library_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_ObservationRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_ObservationRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_PrincessRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_PrincessRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Prison_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Prison_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_RoyalCommonRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_RoyalCommonRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_RoyalDock_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_RoyalDock_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_SoldierCommonRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_SoldierCommonRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Terrace_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_Terrace_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_TrainingRoom_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_TrainingRoom_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleInside_UnderGround_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleMap_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleObject_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleObject_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleObject_BookShelf_Iron_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleSealCoverBreak_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleWall_A-27.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleWall_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleWall_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastleWall_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastle_A-02.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastle_A-06.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastle_A.Tex1.1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastle_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastle_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastle_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCastle_Past_A.Tex1.1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCityBridge_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCityBridge_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCityBridge_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCityStoneRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCityStoneRuin_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCityWoodRuin_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCityWoodRuin_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCityWoodRuin_B.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCity_A-11.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCity_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_HyruleCity_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_MamonoShop_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_PictureQuiz_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_RuinedTown_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_RuinedTown_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_RuinedTown_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_ScaffoldWood_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_SmallOasis_A-03.sbfres TwnObj_SmallOasis_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_SmallOasis_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_SmallOasis_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_StableHostelSnow_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_StableHostelSnow_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_StableHostel_A-01.sbfres TwnObj_StableHostel_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_StableHostel_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_StableHostel_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_StoneBridge_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_StoneBridge_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_StoneLodge_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_SuperGoddesStatue_A_01.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_A-01.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_A-02.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_A-03.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_A-04.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_A-10.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_B.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_B.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_B_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_C.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_C.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_TempleOfTime_C_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_ValleyFlightTrainingYard.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_FishingPot_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Fishing_A-09.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Fishing_A-10.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Fishing_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Fishing_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Fishing_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Hatenodoor_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_HatenoFurniture_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_HatenoGuidePost_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_HatenoPot_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Hateno_A-48.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Hateno_A-50.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Hateno_A-51.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Hateno_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Hateno_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Hateno_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_IchikaraDoor_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_IchikaraFurniture_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Ichikara_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Ichikara_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Ichikara_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_KorokFurniture_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_KorokPot_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Korok_A-01.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Korok_A-02.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Korok_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Korok_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Korok_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_RitoFurniture_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_RitoGuidePost_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_RitoPot_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Rito_A-21.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Rito_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Rito_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Rito_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_SheikerDoor_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_SheikerFurniture_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_SheikerFurniture_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Village_SheikerPot_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A-00.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A-01.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A-02.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A-03.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A-04.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A-05.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Sheiker_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_ZoraGeneric_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_ZoraPot_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Zora_A-21.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Zora_A-22.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Zora_A-23.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Zora_A.Tex1.1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Zora_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Zora_A.Tex2.sbfres TwnObj_Village_Zora_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_WaterFallHyruleCastleGround_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_WaterFallHyruleCastleGround_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_WeaponBase_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_WoodenFrameworkBridge_A.Tex1.sbfres TwnObj_WoodenFrameworkBridge_A_Far.Tex1.sbfres UMii_Gerudo_BackPack_C_000.Tex1.sbfres UMii_Gerudo_BodyC_G_000.Tex1.sbfres UMii_Gerudo_BodyC_W_000.Tex1.sbfres UMii_Gerudo_BodyC_W_001.Tex1.sbfres